


Rebel

by adventursplorer



Series: The Rebel Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, grounderbellamy, grounderclarke, oppositeclans, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Clarke Griffin. I am of the Sea Clan. I am the daughter of the vice leader of my clan, Abby Griffin, who is second to our leader Diana Sydney.</p><p>Our enemy clan is the North Forest Clan (or just the Forest Clan), always wanting to steal our land to gain territory for themselves. Their absolute insane savage of a leader will not give up on trying taking our territory. His name is Thelonious Jaha and ever since the death of his son, he has not been right in the head.</p><p>His second however, is saner than he is, but still will kill someone without a second of doubt. He goes by the name Bellamy Blake.</p><p>*****<br/>I am Bellamy Blake, Second of the Forest Clan and I hate it. I hate my life, I hate my leader, and I hate my position. I have to kill people on the command of my leader, and if I don't, I lose the only thing in my life I don't hate and the only I care about. My little sister, Octavia.</p><p>Well she may not be little anymore, but she will always be my most precious gem and will always be my little sister.</p><p>I am also secretly known as the Rebel King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CLARKE POV:

My name is Clarke Griffin. I am of the Sea Clan. I am the daughter of the vice leader of my clan, Abby Griffin, who is second to our leader Diana Sydney.

Our enemy clan is the North Forest Clan (or just the Forest Clan), always wanting to steal our land to gain territory for themselves. Their absolute insane savage of a leader will not give up on trying taking our territory. His name is Thelonious Jaha and ever since the death of his son, he has not been right in the head.

His second however, is saner than he is, but still will kill someone without a second of doubt. He goes by the name Bellamy Blake. A name when said, many women swoon and sigh. I of course don't due to being too proud to show any signs of attractions towards him. As well as the fact that we are on enemy clans.

To be honest he disgusts me, no matter how attractive he is. He will kill someone when an order is given, no matter if they are innocent or not. I hear terrible stories about him, beheading, stabbing and lashing his victims until they die. His clan don't allow for the convicted to have any form of trial. Once they are convicted, they are killed.

BELLAMY POV:

I am Bellamy Blake, Second of the Forest Clan and I hate it. I hate my life, I hate my leader, and I hate my position. I have to kill people on the command of my leader, and if I don't, I lose the only thing in my life I don't hate and the only I care about. My little sister, Octavia.

Well she may not be little anymore, but she will always be my most precious gem and will always be my little sister.

I am also secretly known as the Rebel King as the leader of a rebel clan, planning to overthrow Jaha. This means I can do right what I've done wrong and become the leader and give back to those that I have taken from. The Forest Clan is anything but good with Jaha in charge, which is why whenever I have the chance I will free his captors without him knowing, thinking that they have managed to escape. The prisoners then join my group of rebels and when the time is right we will attack and take over, also allowing me to create peace with our enemy clans of the Mountains and East Woods, I'm not too sure if I could create peace with the clan of the Sea as their leader Diana Sydney is found to be very much like Jaha in her own way, not that her people know that yet.

_Day 1 - 1700_

CLARKE POV:

My mother looked at Finn from a distance as the guards held him up at Diana to talk to, a look of distaste and hatred coated her expression. "What did you ever see in that boy?" My mother asks me wiping stray tear off my cheek. Finn had broken my heart, why was I never told of this 'Raven'.

A group of a traveling army from the Mountains had arrived at our camp, as it turns out, Finn was already courting one of the girls, but was planning on marrying me. Cheating bastard is what he was. I was quick in telling Raven that I had never been told of her and how sorry I was, and she was quick in accepting my apology knowing that it wasn't totally my fault that her boyfriend had wondering eyes (and hands).

Diana was screaming at him, calling him an embarrassment to the clan. The next words that came out of her mouth were a shock to me, "You are sentenced to a lashing from each member of the clan." We didn't have a small clan, and anyone that didn't take the chance, someone else could do it for them. Finn was one to be the one that kept the peace, but that also meant that some people didn't like him because he got in the way of doing things.

I turned and closed my eyes willing the objecting screams to die in my throat. She then turned to Raven who was being brought into the square. "And you will receive ten cuts to your back for being involved with such an animal." It was then the objections decided to fly out of my mouth, my mother didn't stop me. She joined me.

"What?" I yell at Diana. "This woman isn't even part of our clan! Yet you are going to punish her for... for nothing." I say waving my hands around.

My mom puts a comforting hand on my shoulder pulling me back and then talking to Diana in a calm voice. "Diana, I'm afraid Clarke is right. This girl has done nothing wrong that breaks our codes and we have no right as she is from another clan." Diana looks at my mother for a long second, narrowing her eyes at her second.

She then looks at her guards and nods, they then drag both Finn and Raven off. I give Diana a look of absolute hatred, and turn sharply to my tent. I sit on my bed and close my eyes nothing thinking about the tears threating to spill, I hearing muttering voices of two women in the tent next to mine.

"Darlene, this clan isn't safe anymore. You need to get you and your son out of here." One woman says to the other. I then start listening more carefully.

"Yes, but where? There is nowhere to go! The other clans will kill us, they all hate us because of that wretched woman. She calls herself a leader, the only she's going to lead us to our deaths" The other says.

"I know of a place where you can go. Have you heard of the Rebel King? I hear he rescues innocent people before they can be killed." Darlene says.

"Isn't that only the Forest Clan though? He saves them before Bellamy Blake kills them, the cold blooded bastard." She mutters the last part under her breath.

"Do you remember Darryl? The man who supposedly disappeared just out of thin air one day, leaving his family behind." Darlene's voice quietens ever so slightly.

"Ah yes, but then his family disappeared few days later. Nothing left of them... Wait! They left for the rebel camp. But how?" The other woman questions softly.

"Do you know of the shadow crossing? On any day, you wait there, women have to have daisy flowers woven into their hair, for the men they have to be holding a bouquet of them and a messenger from the rebel camp will come and collect you. No matter who you are and what clan you're from, they will accept you. But you are tested and if you are found to be someone they won't trust, you will be put to your silence." Darlene tells her.

"Caroline, how would you know all this?" The other woman asks Darlene.

"I myself, have thought about leaving. I managed to get contact with Darryl and he informed me of the passage way." Caroline tells her in a hushed voice.

I consider telling my mother all this, but for some reason I want to keep it to myself. Just for a while longer.

Suddenly I hear screams. Ravens screaming and crying, and Finn crying out from the first lash. I run forward to try and do something about what happening. When I arrive, the whole world slows down as the whip comes down once again. He was going to die from this, there was no way he was going to survive.

I look at my mother who gives me a defeated look. She tried but Diana wouldn't budge. Kane stands next to my mom with a sullen look on his face, he also was against this. I make a quick but very difficult decision.

"Stop. Diana just let Raven and I say our final goodbyes." I tell her trying to convince the wicked woman. She looks down at me and then flicks her wrist at the man holding Raven from launching herself at Finn. I take a quick look at Raven who gives me a thankful look, "Make it good." I tell her and she nods giving me a confused look.

She says a couple things to Finn and kisses him. 'I love you's and 'I forgive you's were said. Finally she broke away from him, the guard reached out to take her arm but she snatched it back, glaring at the burley guard.

As she passed me, I quietly said, "I'm sorry Raven." She looked at me confused for a second but I walked away before she could realise what I was doing. I broke through the thin crowd of people and walked towards Finn. I subtly slipped my knife out of my belt and straight up kissed Finn, "I'm sorry." I muttered as I slipped the knife into him.

"No, thank you." He tells me and soon his head goes limp on my shoulder. I hear Raven's scream but choose to ignore it, instead looking up at Diana Sydney annoyed expression. She knows what I've done and she can't do anything about it. My mom gives me a supportive smile, as does Kane.

I may have a brave face on now, but inside my heart breaks. I want to cry but I will not give Diana the satisfaction. I turn back to see Raven crying, I still had to save her. Raven then turns and runs towards Diana wanting to kill the bitch as much as I do.

Suddenly an arrow is fired and hits her lower back. Just from a quick look of the placement of the arrow, I know the shot is fatal and she could die. I run towards her at the same time my mother does, both of us pushing through masses of people to get there. I drop down and check her breathing, which is very shallow. I look up at my mother and I know we are thinking the same thing. "Take her to the medical tent." My mother orders me, I nod then pick her up and take her.

*****

My mom inspects her wound, muttering obscenities under her breath. Probably directed towards Diana. Kane comes in with a worried look on his face, I suppose he's worried about the politics as it's not like he cares about anything else.

Surprisingly he greets me and my mother and then asks, "How is she?"

My mom immediately responds, unsurprised with Kane's sympathy for another person. "She's going to make it, but only just. She may not be able to walk again though. Depends on damage to the spine." She tells him looking sadly at Raven's peaceful form sleeping on the cot.

"Diana is a wicked, deceiving, evil, bit-" Kane starts saying but is interrupted by my mom.

"Marcus..." She says in a warning tone, eyes flicking to me.

"She's a bitch mom." I state blatantly, looking at Kane who gives me a quick smile but hides it quickly as my mom turns and opens her mouth but shuts it quickly and gives a small laugh.

"Best not let anyone hear you two talking about her." Mom turns and washes up the utensils we used to operate on Raven.

I look at Kane and he watches my mom with a kind smile on his face, a look I saw my father give my mother many times. A look of love. My mom and Marcus seem to get on well, like really well. He's her advisor when things get rough with the politics, other than that I don't know much about him.

But I would accept my mother courting him. It wouldn't be terrible, but I can't say I would like Marcus as a father figure in my life as he's always been more of a leader.

As soon as Marcus leaves, I turn to my mom. "What if I could get her out of here? Like to somewhere safe." I say.

My mom turns to me, confused. "What do you mean? Where on Earth could you go that is safe around here?" She asks me in an incredulous tone.

"The Rebel King offers shelter to people from all clans, no matter which." I tell her hoping that this is not going to blow up in my face. She is after all, second in the clan and they have been apparently searching for this group for months on end.

"And how would you know anything of the Rebel Clan?" She questions, suddenly intrigued by my findings.

"Mom are you trusting me, or is this going to be going to Diana?" I ask her.

"No, if this gets Raven out safe, I am willing to not say anything about it to her. I promise you. But if she does go, you have to go with her and stay there. It is not safe here anymore." She tells me taking my hands and squeezing them.

"Would she be ready to travel tonight?" I ask.

"In a couple hours we can get her up and see how she is. Until then, go and pack a small pack for yourself and Raven." My mom tells me. I smile at her and she kisses my forehead.

I then get up and start walking out but decide to speak my mind about Marcus. "Hey mom," I say and she turns, "I think Marcus Kane likes you." She starts opening her mouth to deny that fact but I beat her to it, "And I think you should give it a go." She closes her mouth and looks at me with a smile breaking out.

"I love you Clarke. Through thick and thin." She tells me. 'Through thick and thin.' Because we have been through a lot together. We have had hard times, incidents involving my father's death, and me being a general teenager in doing what I want, but we've always gotten through it.

So I reply the same, "I love you too, through thick and thin."

I walk to my tent to pack for Raven and myself.f


	2. II

_Day 2 - 0000_

At midnight I leave to my mother's medical tent with two bags strapped on my shoulder. I see her with Raven standing on one of her legs. The other, completely limp. "Raven..." I start, only to remember she won't be too happy with me after I killed Finn.

"Save your sympathy Clarke." She barks at me. Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Sorry." She then mumbles, surprising me. "I respect what you did for Finn. He would have been in immense pain if it weren't for you."

I don't know what to say so I just set her bag down on the table next to her and hand her the makeshift crutch. "We ready?" I ask her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She gives my mom a short hug and I say my goodbyes to my mom before leaving with Raven.

The escape from the camp is simple as the West side of the forest isn't as heavily guarded as the East or the North as that is where our enemy clan's territories collide with ours. The West Land is neutral ground and is safe to travel through when there isn't a war going on.

We walk for a couple hours, Raven not wanting to stop, and finally break through the trees to the cracked stone paving, what once could've been called a road towards the shadow crossing. We walk for a few more hours, only stopping for water ever so often. I am impressed by Raven's determination to not make her wound out to be a great disability. We finally reach the crossing a large stone jutting out of the Earth around 100ft tall. It was once said to stand over 500ft tall, towering over the city. Getting the part of its name shadow.

I realise now that we are extremely close to the North Forest Clan's borders. Raven also picks up on this and says in a cautious but sarcastic voice, "Won't Jaha be a bit pissed if he found out we were this close to his home nest?"

"Let's just hope to hell he does not find out. The last thing I need is that psychopath catching us." I tell her.

"Him and Diana would make a great pair don't you think" She jokes as we settle down.

"They would think they could rule the world. Just thinking of that gives me shivers." I say slightly imagining the sight of Jaha and Diana together.

"Can you find any daisies?" She asks me from where she is sitting.

I take a look around and spot a glow of phosphorescence in the distance. "I might have some. Just give me a second, I'll be right back." I jog down to the glow and pick ten daisies.

I run back to where Raven sits, munching on some nuts. "Would you like me to?" I say to her and she simply nods, moving back from the column so I could stick some in her hair. After finishing hers, I attend to my own and we finally wait.

*****

Raven had managed to fall asleep. I checked her bandages and the stiches seemed to be holding, even with the exertion of our trek. I sat watching our small fire die out slowly always listening for any signs of movement.

The first sound I heard was a collection of arrows being drawn back. I stand up, readying myself for an attack. Raven stirs at my sudden movement and once seeing my position is on high alert. "Clarke Griffin. This is a surprise."

A scrawny kid emerges from the tree line with his partner at his side. "Jasper? Monty?" I question, not fully seeing their faces.

Jasper and his adoptive brother, Monty were childhoods friend of mine. His family then was forced to leave our clan due their mother disagreeing with the ways of the leaders. "Yeah, what are you doing here? Did Diana send you here to try and infiltrate our camp? Who do you have with you?" The questions pour from him.

"I have to get Raven to safety, Diana wants to harm her. She's gone crazy, I promise you I come seeking safety for Raven and myself only." I tell Jasper. He looks at Monty, who nods at him. Jasper then looks at Raven behind me, trying to get herself up.

"Look Clarke is telling you the truth. I'm not even in her clan, I am from the recently extinct Metal Clan. What was left of us were looking for sanctuary with another clan, my boyfriend... ex-boyfriend left a few weeks before us. He found the Sea Clan and sent for us. Clarke then met him and his loyalty to me wavered. She was to be married to him, but he didn't mention me in anyway. Diana then decided that he had humiliated her clan and had him tortured and killed. She then wanted to torture me too, I got struck with an arrow in my back, but she was still going to go through with the torture. Clarke and her mother then made a plan to get me out of there." She finished.

"I believe you both." Monty says, smiling at me. "Once you're there, there is no going back. Are you ok with this?"

I look at Raven and she nods surely. I walk up front with Jasper as Raven and Monty walk behind. I hear the start of their conversation. "So Raven right? Wait... is it by chance Raven Reyes?"

"Yeah?"

"Wick is going to love this." Monty says laughing.

I smile at the grunt that comes out of Raven. "Great. You know my favourite day was the day he left our camp." She tells him and he laughs even more.

I turn to Jasper, "So the Rebel King. Who is he?" I ask him.

I see a ghost of a smile on his face, "You're going to love who it is, but you're going to have to wait and find out. He'll probably want to see you when you arrive."

*****

We arrive at the quaint but large camp, hidden in the depths of the dark woods. A place where no one ventures due to the reapers that lurk, which is probably a tall tale to protect this place. I look around, noticing that most are from the Forest Clan. This does not surprise me with leaders like Jaha and Bellamy. I see a few familiar faces, including Darryl's. I am recognised by many, and I hear my name amidst the many whispers.

We head through the camp, Monty leading Raven to a tent where she could get some rest and get her wound checked. Jasper takes me further into the camp where a large tent stands. He lets me in and tells me to sit as 'he' will be arriving soon. Whoever 'he' is.

A few minutes go by and I hear Jasper and a slightly familiar voice talking. We'll the voice wasn't talking as much as he was shouting. "Why the hell would you have brought her here? Her mother is a leader of the Sea Clan. They will have our heads." He then pulls back the tarp and is none other than Bellamy Blake.

Jasper starts trying to explain but I cut him off, "Of course it would be you." I say standing up. "Look, you can kill me or whatever, but first hear me out." I tell him. He gives me a cautious look before gesturing to the seat I was sat in allowing me to sit down.

He watches me as he sits opposite me. He doesn't trust me, but I can't blame him as what he's got to judge me by is brief clan meetings where we've only talked few times. This was before our clans went to war and there were monthly meetings where the leaders of the clans met.

The times when we spoke, he flirted with me. Blatantly obvious and thought that I was one of those good for nothing girls that would jump him there and then. But I didn't and he didn't give up either. I received a number of deathly glares from the other women around the room, but he still didn't stop even when I had pointed it out. This was the final time I saw him before the wars started, he kissed my cheek boldly and then left with a smirk.

I keep my hands on the table top, in view so he doesn't suspect me of doing anything. I tell him of what Diana Sydney has been doing and how my mother wanted me out of the camp as Diana is on her own killing spree.

He looks at me for a long few seconds, he nods and dismisses Jasper. I then release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You can stay. But there's no going back. Just to be sure, I'm keeping you with one of my guards for a while." He tells me and I roll my eyes, but I expected as much.

"This isn't the Bellamy I keep hearing about. So what's your story?" I ask him, he gets up and searches through his bag for something.

"The Bellamy you keep hearing about huh?" He says, looking over his shoulder at me and smirking. I roll my eyes once again and wait for his response. He pulls out a few scrolls of paper, placing them on the table. "Jaha took my sister and is holding her prisoner, and if I don't comply with his orders of killing people, she will die." He looks across at me. "You need to understand she is the only person I have left. The only good thing in my life."

"That's not true. You have this camp, and the people in it." I tell him and I can see the start of a smile but he quickly covers it.

"I do, but it's still not enough. I wish I could save all the people that are victimised by Jaha. I have taken so much from families in the Forest Clan and I don't want to have to take any more lives for the pettiest of crimes." He then pauses and considers something. "And maybe you could help me with something." He says and starts rolling out the scrolls.

Each paper held a map of each clan. The Mountain, Forest, East Woods, West Land and Sea Clans. I could see the Forest Clan had markings all over it and inspected it closer, noticing they were exit and strategic markings. Bellamy was looking for a war against his own Clan. One that could mean he stepped up and became the leader.

"I need someone to lead a main attack on the Forest clan, I have many inside people there who are willing to join the fight. I would lead a smaller group to the prisons to help set innocents and my sister free. I would like that person to be you." He waves his hand over the plan that would need to be set in motion. I stay silent reading over the map, looking for any flaws in his plan. Happy when I find none I look up at him and nod.

"Why me though? I'm sure you have many capable men out there willing to lead." I point out.

"Yes Princess, but you're Clarke Griffin. No matter what clan you're from, you are respected. Whether you know it or not" He tells me, and then continues on to say, "You were the one that suggested going to the East Wood's aid when they had ran out of food in the winter. You also helped the Forest in the past when we had wounded soldiers, I don't recall seeing anyone but you from your clan to help us then. And because of both those times the other clans have also gained respect for you. You're actually quite famous, I must say."

"So then why don't you trust me?" I ask him.

He stands up and turns his back on me, hiding his expression, "Because I don't trust anyone. Trust isn't something that should be simply given. It's something that is hard earned, and even then I think I would find it difficult." His head drops.

"I agree." I state, and he turns slightly with a surprised expression. "Not about the whole not trusting thing, but I agree that it should be earned and it is difficult to find someone that you can fully trust, but it's not impossible."

"No it's not." He says under his breath, not quite loud enough to hear, but I did.

After inspecting the map one more time, I catch sight of my own clan's map. "Bellamy." I say causing him to turn and look at me. "What if we could take out Diana Sydney as well?" His previous dark eyes now light up with understanding of what I am saying. "If we take out Diana, you would have no issues with your clan once you are their leader. My mother would be the leader of the Sea Clan and I promise you she is more mentally stable than Diana." I tell him and he slightly smiles at that.

"I say we have a plan Princess." He then says, grabbing my clan's maps and reading over the markers and contours.

*****

After staying with Bellamy for another hour talking about nothing in general. We were then disturbed by shouting and screaming coming from a tent across the camp. I got up and walked out, only to be greeted by Jasper and Monty and a girl snickering watching as Raven's shadow waved her hands around, with a wrench in one of them. The wrench was then launched at someone in the tent who ducked just in time.

The shouting then just got louder. I walked cautiously over to Jasper and Monty and the girl who were now almost in tears at the sight. "That is Wick. He and Raven secretly love each other but they hate each other all the same. I will bet my best cloak that they'll be together by the end of this week." The girl stated just as Wick stormed out.

Monty just laughed and agreed as Wick shouted, "You could try it. But oh wait, you're Mrs I-Know-It-All. Obviously there is something wrong with the brace."

"Yeah there is, because there's always something wrong with you stupid inventions. They all suck." Raven yelled back.

"At least most of mine work. Unlike yours." Wick then turns around to face her.

The look on Ravens face is priceless and we all have trouble trying to hold in our laugher at the scene unfolding before us.

"Might I remind you that I don't attempt to create things? Unlike you I am a mechanic, I fix things. Things that you engineers always manage to break." She says to him and raises her head, then limps off to another tent.

We all burst out laughing and Wick turns to us shaking his head. Jasper Monty and the girl then clear off to the other side of the camp, leaving Bellamy and myself alone.

"It's not every day we get that happening here." He tells me and smiles. "How about Igive you a tour?" I nod and he leads me forward.


	3. III

_Day 3 -0700_

I wake up with Raven's soft breathing coming from the cot opposite me. I look up at the cream canvas roof above my head and think of all the pictures I could paint over the cloth. The morning is slow, I meet Bellamy outside his tent, and we start by counting up the warriors who would be fighting. The number comes up to 100 people and they get filled in with the plan, which soon spreads through the camp.

This then increases the number of fighters we have from people that volunteer. I see the sense of community in the camp and the love of everyone. No matter where they came from they were accepted. I see a Forest and a Sea clan talking and laughing together. But they're not of the Forest and Sea anymore, they are of the Rebel Clan. I am of the Rebel Clan.

Bellamy comes up next to me. "Clarke, a few groups are heading out to get supplies. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes, that would be great thank you." I reply still watching the sparring between warrior partners. I can see Bellamy next to me smiling at the progress of his Clan.

"We leave in 10 minutes."

*****

Soon we were out trekking the forest, I was partnered with Bellamy, for him to keep an eye on me. We were to go to a secluded section of the forest which is known to have reapers. The walk was quiet and stealthy. We came into the area which was covered in flowers and trees. There were butterflies and bees everywhere, Bellamy swatted one away and it came back to sting him. "Stupid things." He said rubbing his neck where the insect had stung him.

"It's not stupid. It was aggravated by you, and I don't blame it since you're so annoying." I say and smile radiantly at him.

He rolls his eyes and swats away another one. I somehow also managed to get stung, but don't say anything about it, because I knew I would get a snobby remark out of him. Suddenly Bellamy wasn't there anymore and the world was a spin of colours and I was in immense pain.

Then my dad sat next to me, my dead father. I looked at him but didn't dare to touch him. I just wanted to reach out and hug him and cry, but I couldn't because I knew he wasn't real.

Then he spoke, "I'm so proud of you Clarke. So, so, so proud. You're all grown up and always trying to do the right thing. I'm so proud. I know your mother is as well, she loves you so much. Her love for you is enough for the both of us." He tells me and I'm sobbing at this point.

"I miss you so much dad, so much. Why did you have to go?" I whisper into nothing, because he's gone. I feel like my heart has been torn out of my chest and with the blossoming pain returning after the vision I cry even more.

The world goes black and I hear a yell, its Bellamy's voice. I open my eyes to a sight of a man holding a knife above Bellamy's chest and an arrow shaft in Bellamy's shoulder. I quickly scramble up and throw my knife at the man, hitting his shoulder. He cries out in pain and Bellamy takes the hit as an advantage to take the upper hand.

Bellamy pulls my knife out of his shoulder and stabs the attacker in the chest, killing the man immediately. Bellamy has tear stains down his cheeks, mixing with blood. He drags himself to a tree stump and rests against it.

I sit next to him, wondering what the hell had just happened. "I'm a monster." He breaks out.

"Hey, you have saved so many lives. Hell you've saved my life. I need you, all of the Rebels need you. None of them would've survived without you, if you want forgiveness, I'll give that to you but you can't think you're a monster, you're anything but that. Everything you've done is for your sister and that is who you are." I tell him and he just looks at me with an unreadable expression.

He shifts his shoulder and he releases a cry of pain. The shaft of the arrow is broken so I shift over to him and inspect the wound. "I'm going to have to get you back to camp to get this out, it's a clean shot but still can be dangerous." I tell him and he nods, then with my help he gets himself up.

We trek back in silence, never once stopping. It's dark but we manage to stay on our feet. I wonder how Bellamy doesn't get noticed for leaving for so long and when he gets back, what does he say.

Once we get back to camp, the rebel's watch Bellamy and I walk in. He all bloody and injured and I'm holding his weight. "Please tell me you have some form of medical tent." I ask him.

"We do, but there is a lack of a proper healer." He then leads me to the medical tent where I place him on one of the cots. I manage to ease off some of his leather armour and then use my knife to cut away at the rest of the fabric exposing his chest to me.

I focus narrowly on the wound, trying to not get distracted by his impressive physique. I clean the wound and brace him for the wave of pain that was going to possibly knock him out. "You ready?" I ask him. I notice how close we are in this moment and I know he notices too.

He nods his head slightly never breaking eye contact with me. I push the arrow, and his head drops to my shoulder as he muffles a scream. "I'm almost done, one second." I say and he brings his head up as I move towards his back to pull the arrow out the rest of the way, only getting a grunt out of him.

I place the arrow next to him and patch up the open wounds. "What happened out there?" I ask him.

"That man was one of Jaha's men. Lives to serve the man. He found me with you, both of us under the bee's venom and wanted to kill me and expose me to Jaha." He stays quiet.

"What did you see when you were under?" I ask him, wrapping his shoulder. He glances up at me with an angry look, "Sorry, never mind. Forget I asked." I say and his expression relaxes almost immediately.

"I saw the faces of the hundreds of people I have killed. I remember the look of their families faces while I mercilessly tortured their loved one." He tells me, leaving the sentence hanging.

"For the protection of your loved one." I finish his last words, which he could never admit. "You can't be so hard on yourself. You protect your sister, that is who you are."

"Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." He says under his breath. I finish dressing his wound and step back from him. "Thank you Clarke." And then he does something that surprises me, he hugs me.

I hesitate for a second before wrapping my arms around him. When he moves back he wipes his cheek with the back of his hand, a moment of weakness. Something I do know about and understand. I leave the tent and head to his to pick up some clothes.

*****

Later after dropping them off and cleaning myself up, I find him at the edge of the fire sitting alone. He holds a cup in his one hand and stares into the night sky. "Do you believe in wishing on shooting stars?" he asks me as I sit down next to him.

I stay quiet watching the flames and smoke rise into the inky black sky. I think of all I could wish for, remembering my father, Finn, looking at my life as it is now.

"Never mind" He says when I don't reply.

"I wouldn't know what to wish for" I tell him and look sideways at him, studying his profile. Strong jawline, perfect face shape, dust of freckles across his nose and the dark brown eyes which manage to change to an array of other shades in different lights. Now they stare into the sky as an orange from the fire reflection.

I think I stare for too long before turning my attention to the flickering of the flames.

"This world is a living hell. Its beauty masks the terror below it all. The terror that we create. As humans we create so much destruction amongst ourselves and it causes so much death. The conflict of everything we do makes me hate this place." He says, still staring up at the sky.

"Not everything is bad though." I say.

He looks at me and smiles a soft smile, something that looks beautiful but rare on him. "I know, like people who always seeing the brighter things in life. But those people are very rare. My sister is one of them, and you." He nudges my arm.

I smile back at him and our problems dissipate in this moment as we sit watching flames dance in front of our eyes.

Our problems would come tomorrow, but until then we would have peace.


	4. IV

_Day 4: 0600_

I look over to the empty cot besides me wondering where Raven is. The last I heard of her was the shouting coming from Wicks tent about some form of brace last night.

I hear the sound of a horse galloping off and assume it's Bellamy leaving to round up his allies from within his Clan. I walk of out my tent just in time to see his figure disappear into the tree line. Looking around the camp I notice people up early training and only to hear yet another argument coming from Wick's tent. I see Monty and Jasper listening in on it sniggering at the outburst from Wick. "What do you mean it doesn't work? That's bullshit Ray."

"Why is there this thing? What even is this thing? Kyle, you need the hydraulic pumps. That's what'll make it smoother, not this piece of junk." I then here a clatter of metal as I assume Raven threw it.

"You know what..." I here Wick start to yell and then pauses "you might be right..."

"Kyle my love, I'm always right." Jasper and Monty then give each other excited looks at their exchange of words. I laugh and leave them alone to try and find something to eat.

The rest of my morning I walk around the camp, helping and watching over the warriors training.

_1300_

Bellamy returns with about 15 men of the Forest Clan. Some of which I remember, others look new.

All the trainees stop fighting to see the incoming cohort. Some run into their tents, others scowl. Others from different clans look to them curiously. Bellamy scans the crowd and then shouts out, "Women and men of the Rebel Clan, I ask you to put your trust in these men as you have put your trust in me. You may have seen them as your enemy before, but without them you would've never made it out of your old lives, you would've never made it out alive."

Bellamy looks at me and the darkness in his eyes dissipates for a second before he dismounts his horse, with the other men following behind. A few of them pass a look of curiosity my way, others give me flirtatious smiles. I roll my eyes and walk up to greet Bellamy.

He has a look of worry when I approach him, "What's happened?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Jaha wants another execution tomorrow. All the guy did was talk to a woman Jaha has interest in and he wants me to do it. He threatened Octavia again, and the threats just keep getting worse." His anger becomes more prominent as he continues. "Clarke, we need do this tomorrow. I can't keep killing innocent people." He says desperately and I can see him becoming emotional.

I nod my head and gently take his arm guiding to him to the empty medical tent. "Bellamy, it'll be ok. The warriors are all ready, despite the limited practice. They are all willing to fight for you and your cause. We'll get your sister back and then everything will go back to how it should be." I tell him but I he keeps looking down, blocking me out. I take his face in my hands and force him to look at me, "We can do this. You and me together, they'll never know what's going to hit them." I see a small smile on his face. Not one of those classic Bellamy Blake smirks, a real smile.

I can see in his eyes that there's hope for a normal life. I slide my hands down to his chest, feeling the solid muscles I tried so hard to ignore the day before. They were right in front of me then and they are right in front of me now. Bellamy comes closer to me and I feel the warmth of his breath fanning my face.

Just then Raven comes into the tent, hauling Wick behind her with a bleeding cut on his head, I duck my head down and hide my embarrassment. She takes in the scene for a second and then starts, "This idiot didn't listen to me and now he's hurt. Can I pull you away from your handsome distraction so you can fix mine please?" I smile and look up at Bellamy who looks embarrassed for a second before smiling back at me.

"If the Princess has got a job to do, I best not be a distraction." He releases me taking a step back and turns to leave but turns back, "I'm going to tell them we're going in tomorrow, but I still need to run through some of the logistics with you."

"I'll come after this." I gesture to Wick.

After Bellamy leaves, Raven pulls Wick over a bit too quickly which pulls a groan from him. "When did this happen? I approve!" I guide Wick to the table and get him to sit down.

"I think you've gotten a concussion," I inspect the gash on his head, cleaning it with a bit of alcohol. "and that'll need to be stitched up." I say ignoring Ravens questions as I pull a thread of silk and a needle out of a side drawer. "What did you do? Smash him over the head with a wrench?" I joke receiving a smile from Wick.

"How do you think she got the nickname 'Wrench Monkey?'" He says and she playfully slaps his arm.

"What is going on with you and our Rebel King anyways?" Wick then asks.

"I'm... not sure." I say slowly, threading the needle and then cleaning the gash one more time before I begin sowing. "I could ask the same of you two." I say with a smirk raising an eyebrow at Raven who avoids my eye contact. Wick's cheeks go slightly pink.

I laugh at them both, finishing off the stitching and leaving them. Walking out, I assume Bellamy had told the warriors that we were going tomorrow as I see them setting up their kits up for the battle tomorrow.

I walk into Bellamy's tent, he'd stripped off all his armour and leather to a plain shirt and trousers. I come to the table where he sits and look over his shoulder to the plan. It looks flawless and I pray it is if we were going to go out and fight tomorrow. We had a small army, but I believe that was all we needed to over throw Jaha once we turn the village against him. Many warriors of the Forest Clan had lost family to him and many resented him but they were too afraid to go against him because they knew what he was capable of.

"Do you honestly think we can do it?" Bellamy asks me. I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"I do; you need to show your people who you really are. Not who you've been to survive." I tell him and rests his hand over mine. He gets up still holding my hand and pulls me towards him. I look at him, and something just clicks.

"Why do you like me Clarke? I'm a vindictive murderer, who's only done bad my whole life." He asks me, inches away from me.

"You're not and you know it. That's who you are on the outside, but you've let me in and I've seen the good in you. Everyone deserves forgiveness, and I'm giving you that for all you've done." I tell him and stroke at the dust of freckles on his cheek with my thumb.

"I wish there were more people that were as good as you. I wish I was good as you." He says and rests his forehead against mine.

"You are; you just don't know it yet." I tell him and brush my lips against his. That was the last thing said for the next hour besides each others name.


	5. V

_Day 5 - 0200_

I woke up in the night with a start, Bellamy was absently rubbing circles on my back and kissed my head when he noticed I was awake. I lay there, staring at the tent wall thinking about the day ahead.

"It could be the end of us." I say out loud, "We could die out there."

"We'll look after each other out there. I promise you, it's not going to be the end." He tells me, pulling me in closer. I prop myself up and kiss him gently. He smiles up at me, "I really don't want it to be the end of us Clarke." A smile breaks out across my face, knowing that he's used to being the ladies man, the one that doesn't keep a woman for more than one night and sure as hell doesn't say that to them unless he's been drinking and probably doesn't remember their name.

"Have I managed to soften up the great Bellamy Blake?" I tease and he rolls his eyes and then flips me over so he lies on top of me.

"Maybe," He says and kisses me, "Maybe not." He smirks and kisses me again.

After a little more teasing we fell asleep to peaceful dreams. Probably the last we were going to have before the nightmare ahead.

_0430_

Bellamy wakes me up and we change and go kit up. The horses are already on standby as we pull on our armour. I see Raven out of the corner of my eye, kitting herself up and Wick running behind her pulling in his armour arguing with her about something. I couldn't even notice the limp on her now, but I knew that she still had major trauma to her back.

"Right, when are we leaving?" She says coming over to us as I adjust the reigns on my horse.

"You are not leaving anywhere. It's barley been a week since you've been shot, in the spine none the less." I tell her not looking at her and hear Wick mutter a thank you under his breath.

"Clarke, I want to fight against these people as much as you do. They've done this to me and I want revenge. For me and for Finn." She says desperately.

"Raven, I have lost too many people that I care about. Surprisingly, you have become one of them. I don't want to lose you because you were an idiot and didn't listen to me." I say to her turning around abruptly. "Please Raven, plus we need you here so you can create something that will literally blow them away because I know you and Wick have been creating something that will do just that and we need it finished and planted."

She looks at me, then finally gives in. "Fine, tell me the plan." Wick sighs out of relief and looks at me nodding a thank you.

"Wick, you're also staying to by the way." Bellamy says from over his shoulder and Wick nods with no argument and a straight face.

We tell them what they need to know, the place, the time and how they should do it without getting caught. We were about to over throw the leaders of the two biggest Clans, we needed it done right.

_0700_

We were first to go to the Forest Clan. Our plan to over throw Jaha meant Bellamy and his Forest Clan trusted men had to go in first, whilst I and few others released the prisoners and explained to them that we were fighting against Jaha. They then had to go and spread it across the whole of the Clan to ensure that everyone turns against him.

In this time Raven and Wick would make their way over to the Sea Clan, giving the bomb to my mother who would plant it close to Diana's tent to draw her out. If they put the bomb too close, it would create too much damage and could potentially innocent people.

My group rode at a distance from Bellamy's to ensure that we wouldn't be seen when he entered. Once he was through, we had only a few minutes to scale the wall and climb straight to the prisoner area. We left our horses and one of the men silently climbed the closest tree to scout the guards on the other side, counting five of them doing rounds. 

We had five people in our group, one man for each of us. Scaling the wall as quickly as possible, we jumped down and fought the men. It only took a minute before they were all out, luckily none of them had made a noise and hopefully it would stay that way until we were out of there.

We lifted the cages from the ground and helped the prisoners out. There was one central cage with scratches all over the metal grates and a lone person inside. I opened it up and knew it was Bellamy's sister from the moment I saw her. She didn't look like him at all, but her facial expression told me that she had the same stubbornness he did. "Octavia?" I ask.

"Who's wanting to know?" She says pulling herself up on the rope.

"The person that's saving your life and helping your brother take down Jaha." I say to her, and immediately hear the horn signal that we've been waiting for. I check that all the prisoners are out and hand some of them the weapons we kept in bags, others we sent off to tell trusted others around camp what was happening . Soon our group of five had grown to a group of around forty.

We make our way silently to the bushes surrounding the centre of the camp and see Bellamy standing there with one hand at his side with a bow and his other hand slowly reaching behind him for an arrow. I ready the warriors for attack and as soon as Bellamy's hand is on the shaft we drive out and take down the men surrounding him. Jaha stands at the head of the fallen group with a growing anger.

The group of men that Bellamy trusted came out and Jaha's eyes brightened up with hope. But the men stood behind Bellamy, "What are you doing fools? Kill him!"

Bellamy smirked at the now fallen leader, "You have taken so much from your people. You don't deserve any loyalty from anyone. Tie him up and blindfold him, then throw him in the dungeons back at camp. See how he likes it there." Bellamy turns and sees Octavia running towards him and tackles him. He picks her up and holds her tight, exchanging muffled words with each other. The Forest Clan people watching him with curiosity.

He releases Octavia and then addresses them "People of the Forest Clan. I must first apologise for what grief I have caused you. I have taken away your families, under the threat of Jaha. He threatened my sisters life, he has tortured her and threatened to do much worse. All I ask of you is for your forgiveness, and offer you your freedom from this life of hell that you have been living. As well as that, I will not be assuming the Commander position due to my actions.

He watches the crowd and one of the men kneel down to him. Slowly one by one, the Forest Clan bows down to him. The first man looks up and says "Commander, you are forgiven. You have freed us from living in constant fear and saved more than you have taken." Gesturing to the group of the Rebels previously from the Forest Clan. "If I was put in the same position, I would not know what to do. But I do know I would not want my loved one to die."

"All rise." Bellamy says and they do. "If you are willing to follow me, then I must ask of your help immediately. Those willing to fight against Diana, Commander of the Sea Clan, I must ask that you help me and the daughter of Abigail, the Second of the Sea Clan to take her down. Diana is much like Jaha, and the Sea Clan needs our help." He finishes and looks at me. I smile and nod at him.

As he finishes, large groups start walking forwards counting to over 100 people. "Right then, kit up."

_1600_

We then ride towards the boarders of the Sea Clan. We now had 200 men and women riding by our side. We stop at the borders of the West Land, halting the army. Bellamy and I were to go in first and give the war signal when the men and women needed to come in.

I put a hood over Bellamy's head and tie up his hands. Making it seem like I found a trespasser, giving the excuse that I needed some time after Finns death.

When they asked who it was I told them some arbitrary Forest Clan warrior. No one important.

I then gave the signal of the whistle, meaning that the bomb had to go off. A few seconds later I notice an arrow fly out of the tree line and hit a tin creating the explosion. I pull Bellamy's hood off and cut the ties around his wrists. Diana runs out of her tent, looking around for someone to help her, yelling for the guards to find who is responsible. People are running around, meaning that Bellamy and I blend in with crowd.

Suddenly Bellamy's not besides me anymore and I lose him in the rush of people moving in the other direction. I keep Diana in my sights and move towards her, suddenly a guard rushes towards her and she looks directly at me when he speaks. A wicked grin spreads out across her face, suddenly I'm seized from behind and I try fight back against the men holding me. They drag me towards Diana and throw me to the ground.

"You piece of filth. All you Griffins are. You disgust me, betraying your clan. You tried to hurt me Clarke Griffin. Now I'm going to destroy you. Starting with your pretty toy boy, then your mother and then rest of your friends." I glare at her.

The guards then drag me off to the prison bay. As soon as we get there, out of view I elbow the one in the nose and twist out of the others grip, then punch him in the throat, sending him staggering back clutching his neck. I then kick the other one and knock him out. The other guy had recovered and tacked me, I pulled out of his grasp and managed to get a grip around his neck with my leg putting him to sleep.

They would not stay down for long so I had to work quickly to try and find Bellamy. I ran through the cell area looking at the prisoners. Most of the people in here were good people, and didn't deserve this. I looked down at a woman holding a baby and whispered, "I'll come back for you, I promise." I kept searching until I came to the last few and I found him knocked out, with a trail of blood dribbling down his temple.

"Bellamy!" I say urgently and see him stir. "Bellamy!" I chuck a small rock down hitting his face. He slightly opens his eyes mumbling my name.

"Get me out of here." He says and I remove the grate and toss a rope down. He pulls himself up, wincing with every pull.

"Come on we've got to get out of here." I pull him along weaving through the buildings trying to find a way to exit.

Suddenly a group of guards come up in front of us and we turn to run the other way but see another group come to a halt with spears and arrows ready to fire. We are surrounded, so I drop my weapon and put my hands up, as does Bellamy.

They tie our hands together and start to lead us to the cells again. Another warrior comes running down yelling for them to stop. "Diana has requested an audience with them."

The eldest warrior and leader nods and turns us around. There were too many of them to fight and we had no accessible weapons. We were done, this was the end.

But then I see slight movement in the tree line in my peripheral vision, the flash of a spear head catching the light. I stayed quiet and kept my face neutral as we moved to the centre of the camp. Diana sat there on what she liked to call her throne, but it was more of a big chair. The council sat besides her, my mother and Kane included, but both with warriors standing behind them with knives to their back. My mothers eyes were filled with worry and I could see Kane put his hand over hers to keep her calm.

There was one extra empty chair besides Diana, which there had never been before. She then started speaking. "Clarke Griffin you have caused me a lot of trouble and effort today, I only have very few loyal to me left. So I have created a new plan. One that involves destroying this group of Rebels. You have wanted to join the Sea and the Forest and now you can have it." Then Jaha stepped onto the platform and sat in the empty chair.

"Next time, knock the guards out for a bit longer and get better warriors to watch over me." He says whilst wiping at a bleeding cut on his cheek. "Bellamy, I'm so disappointed in you. I thought we had some form of agreement. I guess I'll have to kill you, then hunt your sister down and kill her."

Bellamy tries to break free of the warrior holding him and jump at Jaha. "Bellamy stop, it's over." I say, dropping my head.

He looks over at me and I nod. He gives me a confused look for a second and then shakes his head as if to show his disappointment.

Suddenly an arrow flies out of the tree line and hits Bellamy's guard straight in the chest. Bellamy breaks free of his ropes and launches himself at the warrior holding me.

All our warriors come out of the tree line and over the walls moving into attack. Diana and Jaha's men are outnumbered and we get the upper hand very quickly. Bellamy and I fight side by side, smoothly helping one another.

Diana and Jaha run for shelter. I don't see where Jaha goes but I run after Diana and find her cowering under a table in one of the shelters.

I hold my knife to her throat and order her, "Get out." She's sobbing by the time she gets up and I tie her hands together bringing her outside. The remnants of her men stand in a circle surrounded by a group of Rebel warriors.

Bellamy comes over holding his hand over a gash in his arm. "Jaha?" I question.

"Ran off, don't know where he went." He tells me.

My mother and Kane come up to me and take one look at Diana before my mom launches herself at Diana and slaps her. Kane doesn't interject but stands there as my mother looks at the sobbing woman with disgust. Kane then takes Diana off me and away, to do whatever they plan on doing with her.

My mom then embraces me in a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. She then wipes her tears and looks over at Bellamy with disapproval. "Mom, he's fine. He's the Rebel King." Bellamy then bows slightly.

"Commander of the Sea Clan, I am Bellamy Blake, Commander of the Rebels and of the Forest." He introduces himself.

"I am not Commander yet, but thank you for your assumptions." She says warming up to him. "I hope now we both have clear and hopefully mentally stable leadership, our Clans can now form an alliance." Bellamy smiles at my mothers proposition.

"What is going to happen to Diana?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Most probably the death penalty, which speaking of I need to go and help Marcus, but Commander Blake, we will continue this discussion later." She tells me and gives me one final hug before walking off.

I turn to Bellamy to see his arm is still bleeding. "Lets get that cleaned up." I say and take his hand leading him to the medical tent. He gets strange looks from the people of the Sea Clan but ignores them.

I clean the wound and patch it up, "What's going to happen next?" He asks me.

"We'll now I think it'll be a lot more peaceful around here and at the Forest Clan, I think that it would be great if we had some form of alliance of between clans." I say looking up at him.

"Are you wanting to see more of me Princess?" He teases.

"Hardly, if this is how we're going to spend most of our time." I say and he laughs.

He pulls me in closer and kisses me, "How about now?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'll have to think about it." I say and kiss him again.


	6. VI

_Day 6: 0600_

It was calm. That was the first thing I noticed. No shouting, no rushing, no panic. Just calm. I breathed in the air of my home around me. Glad to be back, glad to be free. I felt the presence besides me turn over and snake his arm over my waist pulling me closer to him in his sleep. I settled into the warmth of his body, realizing that it was now okay for us to be together. No more Clan war between our Clans. However, what happened between Bellamy and I was very quick, just days after Finn died.

Finn... I'm not sure how I'm meant to feel. Sure I feel sad, but then I don't feel guilty for killing him, I feel betrayed. He was the one that cheated on me. I then think about the man cuddling me, the man apparently meant to be a woman's man. I then think 'Would he cheat on me?' 'Is there actually something long lasting between us?'

There is no denying what happened the night before last was a bit of revenge sex and a our-life-might-end-tomorrow thing. Bellamy didn't just drop me though, because there also was last night... Was he a two-night stand kind of guy? I have so many questions in my mind about what was happening next and my relationship with him was one of them. I wanted something with him and I couldn't deny the fact that I really did like him.

He mummers something incoherent in his sleep. I just sigh and close my eyes feeling his heart beat through his chest. "Clarke..." He then mumbles.

"Yeah" I whisper back, not wanting to fully wake him from his sleep.

"Stop thinking and relax." He tells me and kisses the back of my neck. I laugh softly and turn over so I face him and kiss his nose.

He smiles softly at me when I look at him again. I snuggle against his chest, hearing his soft sigh and feeling the tightening of his arms around me, savoring the moment. I could wake up like this for many days to come.

_0800_

We were out and helping the clan clean the area of destruction, putting the place back together. The horn was blown for attention to be on the commander. I look up to see my mother, with Marcus Kane standing by her side. She looks at him and he gives her a soft smile, nodding at her to show his support.

"People of the Sea Clan. I am your new commander by council vote, Marcus Kane stands by my side as my trusted adviser and second. I know these past few months have been rough, but thanks to the Rebel Leader; Bellamy Blake and his people we now have peace. I hope that we can now mend Diana's wrong doings with the other clans and make amends. This does mean that we will be enacting a truce with the Forest Clan now that Jaha is out of command." She tells them with an air of authority. Immediately they bow their heads and then cheer for their new commander.

I stand aside from the clan and once the cheering is in full action, I slip away to the alleyways leading to the sea shore. The sea comes into view and I welcome the sight of it. I would spend many hours out of training drawing the beauty of the great blue body of water in front of me, wondering where it leads. I sit on the beach relishing in the calming noise of the waves and the good memories which come with the sound. Sounds of my father's deep laughter, the crackle of the fire at night hanging out with my friends, the splashing of water. All good thoughts comes from the sea, no bad memories. I hear the sound of someone approaching behind me, diminishing my moment of recollection.

I look over my shoulder to see a hesitant Bellamy. I smile warmly at him and beckon him over to the patch of sand next to me. He stays quiet for a minute soaking in the view before him. Something he would not have seen much before of due to being in our opposing clan.

"We plan on leaving in the next hour or so. The Rebel Clan are wanting to stay together and plan on moving back to the Rebel Camp." He tells me, still staring out to the vast blue sea.

"And what about you?" I ask him, picking up a handful of sand.

"I've decided that I'm going to leave Lincoln, one of my trusted seconds in charge of the Forest Clan. He's a well liked guy and I'm sure Octavia is going to be extremely happy with that decision as they seem to have gotten on well. I'm going to work between the Rebel and Forest Clan." he then pauses and watches as I pour the sand from my hand. "What's your plans Princess?" He looks over at me.

"I don't really know. I feel like drifting for a while." I tell him looking sideways to see his reaction.

He says quiet for a minute and smiles to himself before finally asking, "Would you like to drift together?" I laugh at that and then lean my head on his shoulder.

"I would love to drift together." I tell him and he kisses my head. We stay together for the next couple of years, finally joining the Sea, Rebel and Forest Clan by marriage.

\---  
\---

Unbeknown to all of the people of Earth, a once great leader by the name of Dante takes his final breath in space. He failed his people in trying to find a way in which they could survive.

As his eyes become heavy, he sees a ship being released from the drop ship station. He struggles to keep them open any longer as the ship containing nine young adults plummets down to the forbidden planet. His dying wish was that whoever was on that ship survived and continued what he thought was the last of the human race on Earth.


	7. The Fallen

Hey guys, so basically I've written a second book to _'Rebel'_  called _'The Fallen'_ with some slight continuation to the story line.

It follows a bunch of teenagers who manage to find their way onto a dropship down to earth as the rest of the ship dies due to oxygen deprivation. However the landing alignment is off and they land in the ocean and a week later of surviving on drift waste find themselves 'shipwrecked' on an island.

There will be themes of the 100 in there and will even meet Bellamy, Clarke, Abby and Marcus Kane, which is where the continuation occurs _._ I will leave the character profiles and blurb below. Hope you give it a read.

Thanks,

Sarah

 

_'The Fallen'_

_As Dante Wallace, leader of The Ship which rotates around the Earth, takes his last few breaths, he sees an illegal dropship being launched from the dropship station. As his eyes grow heavy and his vision darkens around the edges, his dying wish is that who ever was on that ship survived and continued what he thought was the last of the human race on Earth._  
  
Seven friends and two stowaways make their way down to Earth, crash landing just off the coast in the Pacific Ocean. They find an island, but will their new life down on Earth be as happy as they thought it would be, or did they just land in a new hell. Friendship, love and trust will be tested which could potentially have serious consequences.  
  
Could the nine all survive the perilous drop? Could they survive each other?

 

**Character Profiles:**

 

** Kate **

_20 Years Old_

Kate makes the journey down with her little brother; her only family, only to lose him in the first few minutes of landing. Her friends, but especially Talon (which  surprises her as they never got on well) support her through dealing with the loss and the new life on Earth. Despite the loss of her brother, will she be able to get through the tough challenges that Earth brings to her?

** Talon **

_21 Years Old_

Talon has been hopelessly in love with his childhood friend Kate, but because of all the loss in his life, he pushes her away and fighting becomes their norm. Can he change his ways and become someone that Kate could like in his new life on Earth?

** Ruby **

_20 Years Old_

Ruby hasn't really been her own person. She has always had her other half of Jake, believing he was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But will that change when they hit the ground, or will he still be the same person that she grew up knowing?

** Jake **

_21 Years Old_

From a young age, Jake and Ruby have been together. He knows that she's the one he wants to be with and will not let anything come between them.  Their group of friends has mainly stayed the same with a few additions along the way and Jake proves to show loyalty to all of them. However when a stowaway seems to be a threat to their friends, Jake shows great animosity towards him, which can prove to be the worst decision he makes on Earth.

** Lexi **

_19 Years Old_

Lexi doesn't trust easily, so when she trusts Alex, it comes as a great surprise to the group. She has always been shy and never really clicked with a few of her friends. She has many secrets and with her new friendships developing, she is intent on hiding her past.

** Alex **

_19 Years Old_

One of the stowaways that hides in the dropship. The group doesn't trust him but he finds something with Lexi and makes it his mission to try find out what she's hiding and what he knows she wants to tell him. However, one of the guys in the group decide that Alex is untrustworthy and even if he gains their trust, does he really want to be around people that he cannot fully trust.

** Kekoa **

_24 Years Old_

An orphan come security guard on The Ship that has nothing to live for, captures the group before their launch. He decides that instead of wasting his life away on The Ship and suffocate in space, he could potentially see Earth. As well as that, becoming closer with the beautiful girl on the dropship, who proves to be both a mystery and everything he ever needed, makes going to Earth the most amazing experience he's ever had.

** Jupiter **

_20 Years Old_

Jupiter who never felt like she belonged on The Ship, is more mature than the rest of her friends and is more of an outcast. She lost her mother two years before the drop and was taken in by Ruby, a girl in her Earth Skills class. Being part of the lowest class of The Ship, she has been at a disadvantage to the others and this further puts her apart from the group. Will she finally find her place on Earth?


End file.
